The Hanyou Song
by LM Simpson
Summary: ONESHOT When InuYasha goes to the present day to fetch Kagome again, he is forced to watch Kagome's little :project: on the computer.


**The Hanyou Song**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own the rights to "The Hanyou Song", which I created earlier this year, so you must have permission to use it by me first in order to use it.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This is the story that accompanies my "BEE-U-TEE-FUL" little ditty that is nothing more than an Inu Yasha version of one my favorite online songs: "The Llama Song".

Be aware that while I do accept flames, they have to be constructive. If you send me a hate, one-word, spam or review that violates my flame policy, into the trash you go! (BTW- I hope you understand since I HAVE actually done that before!)

Aside from that, enjoy!

0000

Click. Click. Click-click-click.

_Wow, I think I'm actually going to be able to finish this today! _Kagome Higurashi thought with a smile as she was finally about to finish it- a months long spare time project she had started after a huge test in school It all started from the result of boredom as she waited for the dog-eared hanyou Inu Yasha to get her tail back into the Sengoku period so they could continue hunting for the final remaining shikon no tama shards.

Ten minutes later, she had completed it. She was just about to preview it when she felt someone was behind her. That's when she turned around and saw Inu Yasha standing right behind her.

"You're late-AGAIN," he said in his usual somewhat angry tone of voice.

That's when he noticed the computer. "What the hell is this anyway?"

"What?"

"THAT- The thing you're sitting in front of." He replied pointing.

"Oh, that's a computer, it's a machine where you can write without a brush and find pictures, that sort of stuff." Kagome explained.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened with curiosity. Examining it even further, he noticed that there was a picture of him on the screen.

"How did you get that on there?" He questioned his futuristic (in his point of view) friend as he pointed to the picture.

"Well, first I either take or draw a picture, scan it with this thing called a scanner which sends it into the computer where I can then do anything I want with it."

"Why do you have a picture of me on there, then?"

Kagome responded with: "It's part of a project I've been doing with whatever little time I get."

"Can I see it then, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as he was curious in what she meant of the word "project."

Kagome got up and requested for the hanyou to sit down.

"Uh… no," He replied.

"Inu Yasha, are you scared of the computer? Relax, it's NOT going to kill you!"

"It's not that- I just don't want to sit in that!"

"SIT!"

BOOM! Inu Yasha fell onto the floor with great force. Kagome pulled up the screaming and cursing hanyou like a dog and strapped him into the chair with a bungee cord in her giant backpack. She then turned on her finalized project on the computer: a little ditty titled "The Hanyou Song." It went on like this along with poorly scanned (and occasionally drawn) pictures and really odd music and singing Inu Yasha's ears never recognized before.

_**Here's a hanyou, there's a hanyou  
And another little hanyou  
Angry hanyou, Dog eared hanyou  
Hanyou, Hanyou sit**_

_**Hanyou, hanyou, ramen, hanyou, tessaiga,  
Houshi-sama, Jaken, Shippou, hanyou, hanyou  
Hanyou, well, hanyou, hanyou sit**_

_**I was once a miko  
I relax in trees  
But I never say the way  
Sango slapped my face (?)**_

_**I was fifty years dead  
But it told a tale  
So come on listen little Souta**_

_**To the Bone Eater's Well**_

_**Did you ever see a hanyou (?)  
Kiss a girlie  
On the lips-you  
Hanyou's hanyou  
Tweaks of dog ears  
Hanyou, hanyou sit**_

_**Half a human  
Twice the hanyou  
Not a hanyou's mother, hanyou  
Hanyou in a hat  
Cursing hanyou  
Hanyou, hanyou sit**_

**_Is that how it is now?  
Why is she oh so old (?)  
Does it have a shikon shard?  
Fluffy, Kouga, Damn_**

_**Now the moon's not even thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
While I'm human**_

"So… what did you think of it?" Kagome said in a nervous voice. "I kinda had to change some things to make it fit, so please don't be too angry about it…"

Inu Yasha just stood there staring at the monitor for the good half of a minute until he finally replied, "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS **THAT**?"

That's what triggered the hanyou's demise. "SIT!" Kagome yelled as he was forced down to the floor.

THE END

A/N: Ugh- This was very hard to work with since I'm used to the Japanese terms over the English, so forgive me if I left some in.

Also, one of my friends and I are currently fixing up a power point version of this (51 slides and five hours of effort! 0.o), so as soon as we manage to burn that sucker onto a DVD, it's on its way to .

Still, I hope you actually managed to find a way to give this fanfic even some love, and please do review before leaving.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

**_  
_**To the Bone Eater's well


End file.
